Fate:Faker or Creator (draft) (crossover)
by Tale master redux
Summary: What if a borrowed ideal, a borrowed dream could come true. if i took the path of the sword to protect will i become a faker? if i took the path of creation will i become a creator? if i followed both what does that make me? A faker or creator?
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is a test story review if want to see this continue or it will remain one shot. More notes at the end.

Test story

Fate: Creation

Shirou after the death of his father had thrown himself to his magecraft studies and would always try to perfect his magecraft. After many months of toiling he was soon able to project and create anything he desired and was even able to see the history of a person if he made and maintain eye contact and even replicate the techniques and skills of the person though he still had to practice them.

Though his projection magic could be regarded as the first true magic, it was not as Shirou still had to expend prana though he was able to greatly reduce the cost of his projections and was even able to successfully create artificial permanent magical circuits throughout his body, which he was able to increase both in number and quality.

Apart from that he was even able to create magical circuits outside of his body at a greater prana cost and forge them on mundane devices and increase their capabilities and add extra features of magical nature each able to generate their own prana. He even modified a gun whose bullets would heal the person they were shot at, the more severe the injury the more bullets needed and he was still improving it.

His reinforcement spell was also coming along nicely and was even able to permanently reinforce an object; he found that after reaching the reinforcement limit if he alters a few things about the object the reinforcement would be permanent and won't return to their previous stat he was even able to do this on living subjects yet he did not try to alter much as it had negative reactions is the alterations are not done properly or are incompatible after seven dead birds, twenty deformed fishes and a newly sentient magical talking blue cat which he named Happy, after all you can't kill a cat who calls you father can you.

Though for Happy he was soon able to learn magecraft and was even able to sprout a pair of white wings to fly, when he asked how he did it he said that he was not able to reach the drawer where the fishes were kept and so he just wished for wings and the appeared.

With what Happy said and after some observation he was also to also do it though instead of being made of muscles or feathers of even the skin like leathery wings of bats. His wings had just like formless mists of prana which aided in flight. And after a lot of crashes and experiments he found that the more detailed the wings the greater the prana cost but also faster flight and better control. He found that the mist wings were slower but quieter and with enough practice could go as fast as a detailed created wing but then the other wing would also increase in speed too.

He was soon able to work out the mechanics behind his wings due to some books on birds and aerodynamic in the local library. But he also found that his wings not only were strong enough to lift him and support his weight but also had slight anti gravity property. It was not noticeable but was he discovered that his wing magic affected gravity he soon work and controlling that aspect and was soon able to have some sort of control over gravity. Though after reading the theory behind gravity and the various theoretical theories about anti and artificial gravity he was able to create devices imbued with magical circuits and using that as a medium he was able to increase his control over gravity and was even able to crate various techniques based on it especially training techniques.

Still he tried to increase his control over gravity without using the devices. Alongside Happy he was able to greatly improve his magecraft, though Happy mostly focused on things that would help his catch more fish. That is not to say he neglected his mundane studies in fact he progress much faster in his mundane studies and he even went through various philosophical books in the library ranging from martial arts to military tactics to simple fictional books and was a prodigy in all fields of sports and the few traditional combat styles like kendo and archery but his true field would always be magecraft.

He could have never be more proud of his magecraft and all his accomplishments but more so his greatest achievement the 'Library of Creation'.

His personal reality brought to life a giant library of endless expanse of stars and barren desert, always increasing, always expanding, always changing to better suited him to his mood, his thoughts and ideals. it was fill with countless books each representing his growing knowledge and objects that he had created and analyze throughout his short life and within the centre of it was the representation o his soul a hill of swords, countless swords, forged refined and created each with their history and powers. Some had powers that were the envy of all magi and some just had the skills of their wielders. Skills that were refined perfected and were tested throughout the ages.

Truly if one could say that his soul was made of countless swords and with him being their creator it could be said it was a work of unlimited blades, 'Unlimited Blade Works'. Fitting it was for someone like but it was but one representation of his soul. He still considered the 'Library of Creation' his true aspect because he wanted to pursue knowledge and learn more about the word, share his knowledge with others and most of all use his creations to help the needy, bring a smile to their faces and being a Hero.

Though he knew everyone had an opinion about what a Hero should be, for some it was one who saved lives and did impossible to others it was one who helped others in their greatest need. For him it was the former as well as the later, on who saved lives and helped others in their greatest need and brought about a smile to everyone by a ' Happy Ending'.

And when his creation fails his knowledge falters and the enemy was one who saw no reason, had no moral and threatened the innocent and was one who could not change then it was then he would show them the merciless end of his blades and be the judge the jury and the executioner of the wicked.

His creations would bring forth happiness and hope while his blades would bring destruction and despair to his enemies. And with this conviction he strived to walk with death, to complete the dream of a dying man, to become an 'Ally of Justice', a 'Hero'. And he was just a thirteen year old boy.

Though his conviction was great he was still a young boy ignorant to the many horrors of the world and inexperienced. He could not fully bring forth his Library or his U.B.W. to reality only a small portion and he still did not know their full depth and power so he could not use them to their full potential still.

* * *

One day when Shirou was practicing his projections using guns he was discovered by a shocked Taiga who immediately cornered him and asked (read interrogate) him about his projections and having mediocre practice in hypnosis and the fact that he did not want to use it on someone like Taiga he told her everything about magecraft and even introduced her to Happy. After which she took a deep breath and promptly fainted.

After a while Taiga requested (read demanded) that he teach her magecraft, on the basis of her being his guardian and that it was her job to help him in anything especially dangerous things, one that could not be avoided namely things like magecraft and the supernatural.

Shirou was more than happy to teach Taiga and since he was already able to create circuits on another living organism like he did with Happy he was able to create circuits for Taiga and also taught her about circuit creation too.

There were a few bumps in the process but with liberal use of magecraft and a newly created hyperbolic chamber, Taiga was soon able to create permanent circuits of high quality she took to magecraft like a fish to water. Shirou soon found that Taiga despite having no prior training was a natural at magecraft having a childlike attitude for creative ingenuity and being and adult had the required experience and knowledge to bring many of her ideas to life.

Taiga had advance remarkable and was soon close to surpassing Shirou himself and it went to motivate him more to become better and try more harder to unravel the mystery behind magecraft and of the word both the natural and the supernatural. He mused it was because of the fabled 'rivalry effect' as he found that it allow him not only become better but also found a new understanding of the person that was his guardian and form a deeper bond with her.

He would be lying if he said that he was not developing some sort of crush over her, as he soon learned that beneath all that childishness there was a mature woman, who was both bubbly and cheerful, yet had a hidden serious mature side.

Before if Taiga was just oblivious about magecraft he might have missed it even after knowing her for a long time but with the sessions spent in teaching he had come to notice the seriousness that she showed, it was subtle and rare and one would just be ignorant of it. But it was during those times that Shirou would remind himself that this was not Taiga the child-adult that was his guardian but Taiga Fujimura, the Granddaughter of The yakuza boss Raiga Fujimura.

And there were many things that attracted him to her, was it just platonic feelings or something more he did not know. But he was just happy for the times they shared together. Not aware of the future or caring about what to come, just enjoying this short fun filled days, unaware of neither the destiny nor the hardships to come.

* * *

After almost a year That Taiga had discovered that Shirou was a Magnus that it happened.

It was during the celebration of Shirou's fourteenth birthday that Raiga approach Shirou about a few problems that were in the realm of the supernatural. Raiga had revealed to Shirou that he knew of his father's occupation not too many details but enough to know of the supernatural and recently there were strange creatures attacking the neighboring cities and local gangs that were under his control and from his sources he believe Fuyuki would be their target in a few weeks to months and after seeing his progress in magecraft he requested Shirou to help them against the threat by providing some protections or the likes. Raiga was even willing to pay a hefty sum.

At first Shirou was surprised that Raiga would know about magecraft and would be asking his help on the matter. When he question why Raiga was asking his help, he said that in the past they would handle the matter themselves but this time whatever was causing it seemed to always slip from their grasps and seemed to become stronger each time. So he wanted some _professional_ help in the matter.

Well while Shirou was no professional, he was the best choice for now and he was not asking him to Hunt down the creature merely help track it down or provide the tools to do so before the matter became more serious than it already is.

Before Shirou could give his answer or any opinion, Taiga burst into the room shouting and rambling at her grandfather. She scolded her grandfather and ranted about how Shirou was still young to be involved in such things. To which Shirou promptly replied that as a Magnus, he was someone who walks with death and thus he should be ready to face such dangers.

When Taiga adamantly refused to let Shirou is involved in the situation. Shirou proposed that instead of providing magical tools he would teach a group of Raiga's men in magecraft to not only take care of the situation but also to tackle future threats of similar nature.

During this Raiga was still reeling from the thought that his granddaughter was Magnus that he almost missed Shirou's suggestion. When he asked that if he would be able to do it. Shirou replied that he would be able to do it and more and with the newly created hyperbolic time chamber they could get years of training done in record time and since they did not need to be taught fighting it would be easier to incorporate some move here and there and increase their overall chances and the rest would just require some experience that's all.

Hearing this Raiga was more than happy as not only he did not had to worry about the current crisis but also of future threats. When asked why Shirou he so ready to help he replied that his yakuza group acted more like a vigilante group, one that was not involved in smuggling of drugs or human trafficking and he also observed that even most local law enforcement departments often asked their helped when they could not act due to orders and most of all they would not involve innocents in their operations whatever they maybe. While they may not be an embodiment of righteousness they did have everyone's best interest in heart.

When they worked out the payment Shirou requested that the involved people do it with their own will and that they help him and Taiga with their future magecraft projects and studies. He also asked for some historical items and relics that Raiga may provide if not no loss apart from some few monetary payment and a request to be trained in guns and some fighting styles. Seeing no problems apart from the items requested Raiga agreed and also requested if Shirou would teach some more of his members if the endeavor was successful to which Shirou whole heartedly agreed on the basis that they help him in fathering his magecraft. For him more people meant faster research and more experiments and since they would use it to protect the people it was a bonus not to mention they would be sworn to not expose magic to the common people and not use it on the mundane apart from healing and self defense all basis were covered.

Though Taiga still had some reservation she agreed and also proposed to teach that group too.

* * *

After some days Shirou was introduced to the group of five that Raiga had chosen to lead the special group which he named **G**roup of **H**ostile **O**perations against **S**upernatural **T**hreats or **G.H.O.S.T. **It seemed that Shirou had finally discovered the source of Taiga's eccentricity.

The group consisted of surprisingly two men and three women. He found that they were among the best Raiga had and each of them had often fought the supernatural before but none had the expertise to deal with the current threat.

The first was M-21 a.k.a. In Hung Jun, a 25 year old Korean his personal history was unknown as he was found washed ashore the beach and had suffered from amnesia he had no known record and the only thing he could remember was the code M-21. In appearance he was a slender athletic built man and had long silver hair almost reaching his shoulders covering his right eye and had a scar right side of his mouth and from his uncovered eye he had piercing grey eyes Shirou observed. He wore a black formal suite and a black tie.

The next was Karasuba Asama, a gray haired woman who looked to be in her late teenage-early twenties but according to her files she was well in her fifties. Talk about deceiving looks. It also said that she was quite bloodthirsty and a merciless woman. Yet Shirou had hard time imagining that looking at the beautiful woman who sat there with such serene smile and a really well developed body with the right curve and- stop it Shirou she old enough to be your grandmother focus on the task on hand not on that beautiful and bountiful body of hers. Cutting off his thoughts Shirou decided then and there that Karasuba would be the source of most of his future troubles in more ways than one. She wore a tight leather black top with a back miniskirt and black stockings and a gray haori was draped over her shoulders

Next was Tsukishima Shukuro was an extremely tall guy with brown eyes and wavy black haired that reached shoulder length and had a long scar running vertically his left eye. He wore a long-sleeved collared shirt with suspenders and dark pants. His file said that he was a great swordsman with a love for reading. Even now he was reading.

The next was Esdese, a 21 year old blue haired woman. She wore similar clothing to Karasuba though had an icy blue theme and according to the file had almost the same tendency as her though she likes to torture her targets more.

The last was Miyuki Shiba the youngest of the group at a mere 14 year old girl, how she got in tangled with the yakuza, Shirou didn't know. She was slender and slim girl in both body and limbs without looking unhealthy and if Shirou had to guess had the most symmetrical figure in the right places. One could not describe Miyuki as nothing but a lovely, beautiful girl. Skill wise she was the one with the most technological experience and was even rumored to have created technologies which were far ahead of their time.

After a brief intro Shirou soon got to know the group and gave a brief explanation about why they were here and alongside Raiga told the group the purpose of the team that they were going to be part of and told them that if they wished to leave, leave but if they chose to stay nothing short of death and retirement would they be allowed to leave again as this was a lifetime commitment.

Personally Shirou thought the girls should leave. For Miyuki she just seemed too nice to face the horrors of the night. As for the other two the way they looked at him just screamed danger and he had a sudden fear for his chastity.

In the end all decided to stay and Shirou might be over thinking things but he felt he saw a wave of desperate hope and relief in their eyes as if they had discovered a way to a unreachable place and were just starting to take their first steps.

* * *

The next few days all five of them moved in with Shirou and soon began the training. But before they could start anything Shirou discreetly analyze them, nothing to invasive like memories just their skills which was surprising.

Skill wise Karasuba had very high skills in swords and combat tactics and also had an amazing insight on technology and human psychology and emotions. She had most of her skills in swordsmanship and none other areas even her hand-to-hand was a bit lacking and even her sword skills were not the sharpest but she easily had the most power among the group that was borderline ridiculous.

M-21 had high hand-to-hand skills alongside great knowledge of firearms and explosives. Shirou also found that he was naturally the fastest in the group even surpassing him in speed after reinforcement something that was not natural and also seemed to have high regeneration ability and also the fastest recovery rate too. Though he lacked on the intellectual side of things not much but it was there.

Tsukishima he found had the most skills in sword that it was borderline ridiculous again. With his skills Shirou had no trouble imagining him cutting a steel bar in half with a pen knife and with a proper blade and power he shuddered what he might do. He was also one of the most intellectual person in the group save for Miyuki who just surpassed him in knowledge. And also a great planner too but he was too lazy to do anything saying it was 'troublesome' for him. Somehow Shirou thought that those were not the words that should be spoken by him.

Next was Esdese he found that she had a very wide variety of torture techniques and Shirou soon found that he could not look certain things in the same way again without screaming. She also had great melee skills and was also good at various weapons and firearms with a rapier been her favored weapon. She also had the greatest tactical and strategic knowledge and skills.

The last but not the least was Miyuki strangely he found that she had a great technological knowledge and skill and also a great deal of magical skills as well. Shirou just chalked it up as previous encounters from the supernatural. She also had quite some training in firearms and the likes.

After everyone had accommodated themselves and had dinner Shirou got down to business and told them about how they were going to spend the next few days and since it was a summer break Shirou had all the time to deal with the crisis and how to proceed various plans were made and also some contingencies in case they were not able to complete all preparations, Shirou doubted that it would happen but better safe than sorry.

So over the next few days were spend in circuit creation and prana channeling and basic magecraft which all were finding it surprisingly easy and soon were already going on spell creation and improvement.

After two weeks of circuit creation and other basics and all the various incidents which almost resulted in the destruction of his home and a few close calls from losing his manly bits Shirou decided it was time to use the hyperbolic time chamber.

The time chamber was designed in such a way that if Shirou wanted to create anything it would be created may it be mountains or oceans or continents it would be created even life though they tend to only last for a few minutes before disappearing if they were not made of energy or non-living material like rock or lava, so most creatures that were present in here were either of pure energy or elemental and golem type creatures who all view Shirou as their master and creator.

This was possible as it was entirely based on his Library of Creation where he was a creator above all else he could not influence the creatures thoughts but he could influence it longevity.

* * *

So after settling down and beginning their training Shirou found many things.

Esdese wanted to groom him to become her husband, Karasuba wanted him plain and simple and both hated each other for various reasons. Tsukishima was a prankster and a connoisseur of books which were on short supply and M-21 or Jun as they called him was like a cloud aloof and alone but never straying from the sky Tsukishima's words not his and also a great cook and was also a neat freak too. Who knew someone who looked so wild would be so tidy. Miyuki was an angel when not angered if she was then even Karasuba and Esdese turned like Happy. She kept us in line as well as all the creatures in the area even deferring to her before me and I'm their creator. Taiga and Happy had the most fun as always

Each of us spend a total of three years (3 days outside), in which we travelled a lot of places some of which even I didn't know exist and each of our individual skills advance they were even kind enough to teach me (read torture) in their specific fields.

After the time limit had reach inside the chamber each of them had greatly advanced in magecraft and personal skills.

Jun or M-21 had the best physical abilities combined with his magecraft he is able to increase them greatly and his natural instinct were borderline future predictions in accuracy his instincts has never been wrong. He could hear even the slightest sound 200 km below the ground though that just made his ears extremely sensitive he suffers from no ill effects. He is also able to increase his eyesight to near x-ray vision and nearly microscopic too. And his natural strength and regeneration is beyond human and near immortality nothing short of instant kill or cursed wounds and severed head and can kill him. Even his natural regeneration is borderline ridiculous when not reinforced. He's also turned in to an expert marksman and after creates a pair of pistols (read hand cannons) to compliment him.

His had developed a fighting style revolving around range weaponry and honestly if I did not know him from the beginning I would have said his field of expertise was range not hand to hand where he completely destroys his opponents not even the crystal diamond golems stood a chance and when he starts using a spear get away from him. He even created a special mind control spell which when activated would make the victim obey the commanded given regardless of will and only those of strong mind can resist it and till now even Esdese has to make an effort to resist it. His favorite command was 'Kneel'.

He was like a wolf always ready to protect the member of his pack even if he was not the alpha of it he was contend with his pack, an older overprotective brother to both Shirou and Miyuki and an aloof friend to all.

Next was Tsukishima and what Shirou feared did happen he was able to split mountains in a swing with the sharpest and strongest blade and cut dimensions with the fastest and sharpest blade after training himself to the required level and with his absurd long term plans and a slight sadistic tendency he was one Shirou slightly regretted teaching magecraft.

Overall he was just the lazy but reliable person one could both trust and yet not trust at the same time it was confusing at times. He also had created many spirit based techniques. Spirit based been powered by ones soul and a special sword that he creates often being the' Book of the End' a katana which has a bookmark like tsuba and can turn into a bookmark fitting for someone who loves books.

The next was Karasuba boy did she improve in almost every field she improved in swordsmanship and tactics, various other weapons and most of all her massive increase in power and skills even in Hand to hand only M-21 can handle her wild fighting style. And as she destroys her victims, as an opponent is someone who has a chance of winning, she does with a smile, truly she was the smiling monster and talking of her other powers the less said the better she was scary as it was let's not scare ourselves more shall we.

As for her other aspect she surprisingly opted to wait for Shirou to mature more before making her move and butting head with Esdese on the cradle robber and old granny comment. She mellowed out quite a lot and would often laugh with the group and tease poor Shirou endlessly. She did make a promise to make him hers so all did not looked well for Shirou's future. She did take a liking to flying.

As for Esdese like Karasuba she excelled in almost everything and her natural battle instincts and tactics far surpassed everyone's short of M-21 in the instinct department and her skills with that rapier improved beyond words. With smart enchantments and subtle and precise use of gravity magic she could insert a black hole in ones heart via her rapier. And her golem and other creation magic were on par with Shirou who had creation as his origin.

All things considered she adored Shirou and hated Karasuba though that mellowed out somewhat and had a very sadistic yet loving personality and had developed a slight fear of Miyuki. Though lorded of Jun and Tsukishima who she called Tsuki for short after turning his clothes into girls clothing that is complete with the hair and accessories in return for all the pranks done to her. Scarred him for life she did.

Last but not the least Miyuki she progressed the most in magic as it almost came natural to her breathing. She was able to easily learn all spells and even create new ones for everyone and she was even able to create devices which cut spell cast timing call CADs and with its spell loop feature one could easily cast the same spell multiple times in rapid manner. Taking what she learned from Shirou she was also able to create her own brand of monsters not on par with his but ones which had unique abilities that made up for their apparent weakness.

She also found dome scary ways of using simple spells and developed many such devices which were nothing but army killer in the guise of everyday items. She also created special devices which not only increase one's capabilities but also records each person's battle and adapt and improve according to the caster in laymen term an ever evolving item which increases one capability according to their growth and abilities.

She was one scary inventor and mage yet had the ever loving presence of a lovely lady and not the sleeping dragon that she is.

Overall the group had learned all magic that Shirou had developed which include flight magic (the magic that creates wings), time manipulation though on a smaller scale, gravity magic, weapon creation and alteration magic, elemental manipulation, reinforcement, structural analysis and producing and processing of accumulated history and skills etc.

Shirou and Taiga themselves had improved greatly in both skills as well and Shirou soon found that Taiga's famed Tora shinai was indeed cursed just not in the way he expected.

The shinai was made of wood from a tree which was a nest of poisonous insects whose poison never dries and as the tree becomes soaked in the poison it hardens and become stronger. The older the tree the greater its strength and most of all due to the poison it even resist even the strongest flames. It was first made from the oldest tree and turned into a shield then remade into a spear and as it changed into countless forms it was host to the souls of its countless hosts each with their own skills and as a piece of it was found and used in the creation of the shinai it was again taste battle and lends its wielders skill to its current wielder namely Taiga, once it is activated and its second feature is that it can summon all of its previous form , from and unbreakable shield to the strongest weapon, and even summon the souls of its wielders as an never ending army of immortal Heroic warriors, Truly a scary weapon.

Shirou himself had grown in leaps and bound he had almost perfected his magecrafts (read perfection to most) yet he still tried to increased their limits to improve them in every way possible from output to prana cost etc. his martial arts repertoire had increased and as well as his proficiency in weapons like the bow and swords of all types and other assorted weapons and even firearms.

He was even able to create several new items of the best qualities which ranged from swords, guns, weapons and protective gears like vests, gloves etc. for the team, Each with their own special features and multiple abilities ranging from healing abilities, to increasing one's capabilities, to creating widespread destruction.

And soon after the came out of the chamber they were ready to face the threat and more but none knew it was just the beginning of a great journey.

* * *

The G.H.O.S.T. as a newly formed team soon began to hunt the creature that had cause quite a distress and even face the creature three times in battle and in the third encounter did they learn of the nature of the creature. It was a parasite one who inhabits and absorbs the energy and life of its host to grow stronger as well as their skills only after it was able to posses Shirou and escape.

But Shirou was one step ahead of him and was able to contact Jun and left an obvious trail for him to track down and soon after reaching the edge of the city did Shirou lost control of his body and Jun prepared to battle him and save Shirou.

The battle between the two magi if it could be call as such was devastating. The battle started slowly with each one testing the others abilities and strengths looking for weaknesses and striking them. At the beginning M-21 started the battle at range after creating A pair Of Jackals and using prana enhanced incendiary rounds which the possessed Shirou had trouble avoiding.

What was once a miniature hand cannon had become a hand held artillery which combined with M-21 enhanced senses and accuracy was a deadly combo and the parasite in Shirou was soon on defensive, often creating seven layered petal shaped shield which was almost impenetrable, almost until M-21 started raining bullets like no tomorrow. Each round exploding with a force of a miniature fusion bomb and with hundred raining down the shield soon shattered and dealt quite some damage to him, though it seemed that like M-21 the parasite had some sort of regeneration abilities and was soon able to recover from the wounds.

Over the course of the fight the parasite had noted that M-21 had not gone for fatal blows even with the numerous exploding bullets and was still trying to somehow save his host. The parasite thought it was a foolish decision and should have killed him when he had the chance, for now he had learned of all the abilities of his host and his power was at his disposal.

The fight began anew with M-21 at range and having the advantage but that soon change as the parasite also entered ranged combat by creating a massive black bow and started shooting what looked liked arrow like swords at supersonic speeds.

And so the battle progressed with each combatant keeping their opponent at range with deadly explosive projectiles flying at each other and the surroundings which consisted of old buildings and wide forests was soon turned into a hellish visage.

The fight soon turned in to a melee of deadly swords play and as the fight furthered progressed M-21 left all restraints and unleashed his full arsenal of spells and weaponry. Still he could not pressure the parasite into anything as the parasite just brought forth strange powerful weapons which turned the tide in his favor and combined with Shirou's own arsenal of spells it was turning into a deadly combination.

M-21 was forced to use his trump card, his ace, one he never thought of using this early in life but seeing his condition it was the only way to win. And so he called forth 'Dark Spear' a spear created of pure dark energy one filled with nothing but malice and blood-lust one which induces madness to its wielder, The perfect weapon for someone like him.

And once again the tide of battle change and it was during this change that the parasite revealed his origins and most importantly his true target and objective. It revealed it was a parasite from the future on that was able to cross the boundary of time via a special ritual. It revealed that in the future he was a cause of great destruction and would have consumed the world were it not for his last host in the future who somehow sacrificed himself to kill him too bad he failed but he managed to severely weaken him to the point of none existence. But what made him interesting was that he had achieved something that was deemed impossible, a reality marble.

The following scene was one that M-21 would never forget. As the sky was filled with countless incomprehensible gears and the burnt grass and forest filled with debris and fire was replaced by a scorched wasteland filled with swords, numerous uncountable swords of all shape and sizes. A deranged smile one the face of the possessed Shirou and the rain of countless swords.

During all this Shirou deep inside his soul watched, watched the fight that his brother in all but blood fought to win.

He watched and waited, waited for the perfect time to strike the parasite and use every opportunity to help Jun in the fight.

He watched, waited and analyzed, as he waited he analyzed hi opponent to learn his every secret his origins and weaknesses and as he analyzed his enemy he analyze himself as his enemy had become a part of him, and what he found astonished him.

He watched, waited, analyzed and created, after finding the his enemy's weakness he created his perfect counter or in this case counters as he sought to completely annihilate his enemy. He created the 5 Lord and Kings of the elements. Agni, the Lord of fire, Oceanus the Lord of water and oceans, Indra, the Lord of wind and sky, Bahamut, Lord of earth and dragons and Helel, the lord of light and darkness, each empowered by the power of Avalon.

As the parasite was about to finish his opponent he felt himself being forcefully ejected from his host and being purified. Before he could be completely purified he ejected himself from his host. But he found that he was surrounded by five giant beings and he the last thing he saw was the smile on the face of Emiya Shirou.

As the fight ended Shirou commanded the five kings to restore the land which they gladly did and he transported them to the chamber. And began using Avalon to heal himself and Jun, after a while the rest of the GHOST came to the spot and rushed to treat them at the nearest hospital. After which they had a small celebration for their success.

Raiga as a reward for Shirou gave him everything that his father left him, from guns to books and bullets and most of all his journals. Shirou was thankful for it and soon began to go over them. He also found that he had all the basic knowledge and list the weapons that his future self had in his arsenal but nothing else no memories, skills, knowledge or anything. But he was fully satisfied with what he got.

* * *

The next few months went in a blur as the GHOST with their success soon began to train more recruits though none of them came up to their level but were enough to deal with low level threats. The Yakuza of Raiga's group soon gained more prestige with the increased safety in their territories and as time went by and the GHOSTs soon became well known by everyone, though their dealings with the supernatural were kept secret.

Soon the GHOST began to even help local enforcement forces in tracking and capturing of various criminal while solving supernatural cases and even doing humanitarian works. Raiga's Yakuza gangs also became widely known and with Shirou and Miyuki's help even set up many profitable companies, charities and research centers.

To the world the GHOSTs were an elite special task force which even international governments would ask for help. And as they were not a mercenary group no one could just hire them and very soon they became well known in many circles.

With the rising popularity of the GHOST there were many changes that were seen in and around Fuyuki. Overnight almost all yakuza gangs banded together to destroy the GHOST and the affiliated yakuza but they were swiftly and methodically destroyed both legally and illegally and their assets and territories seized and distributed and this served as a warning to all that they were not to be trifled with GHOST or not. This went on to both cement their place and power in the underground world and set a new status quo.

It was strange in a way yakuza gangs working with law enforcements and retired and trainee policemen hanging with them. It soon became a norm in Fuyuki as such it was not strange to see trainee policemen being scolded by gang members nor was it strange to see policemen disciplining thugs on orders of the gang leaders. It was like a scene from a remote village not one which could be seen in a city.

It was strange yet it felt right and everything was peaceful, but that's not to say that the skills of the gangs were lacking or that the law enforcers were corrupt and weak. No in fact it was the opposite as all the gang members were able fighters with knowledge of the supernatural and were more than enough to deal with them. The law enforcers were also privy to the knowledge and were also subtle in dealing with it and since it was information that could cause mass panic only the incorruptible and able officer were hired in the departments and were properly trained and equipped to deal with any threats.

Both the gangs and police monitored and kept track for any information leaks, targets and any new information about the supernatural. Though they had suspicion about the churches and some organizations they tend to stay away from them leaving them alone.

As for Shirou and the other members of the GHOSTs life fell in routine as they began to delve more in magecraft and with Miyuki's help branched into technology and other fields, not to mention the various shenanigans of the everyday incidents and the occasional mission and cases.

It felt more lively and normal for Shirou than he had been in the past no matter how abnormal his life may seem. For someone who can create and produce new noble phantasms and phantasmal beasts, nothing could be considered normal but an abnormal life.

And so a year passed by full of changes bringing forth new routes and adventures for the GHOSTs and the one who walks the path of Heroes.

* * *

Author notes

So here is the story not much but well enough for now. Well most would say that Shirou and the GHOSTs are overpowered as hell but that's the idea. And speaking of the GHOSTs many would know who they are as they are quite well know some more than others and since they are from different franchise they would have their own arcs if this story continues and how that is to be is a secret.

Well some may complain about the lack of dialogues and the interaction but I wanted to make it short and since this is just a draft not many dialogues were written if there were any. As for action well I'm still an amateur so not much descriptive and I also wanted to make it short so not much of a great action scene but good enough for now.

This story may or may not be turn into a crossover well I's see the reviews then decide

Review if you like it and suggestions and recommendation and constructive criticism are welcome. And if you have any questions post them as reviews.

So here is Tale Master Signing out and don't forget to Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

It has been a whole year since the GHOSTs have been formed and had a massive impact upon the world. They have solved many cases of both mundane and supernatural nature and since then have recruited many new recruits and found many allies both national and international and from many different fields and back grounds like Law Enforcement and Mafia underworld. And have helped solve many cases which were beyond their ability.

During one such case M-21 was helping the local police in tracking down a serial killer known to dismember his victims and take the body parts of his victims. His favorite hunting grounds were near Fuyuki city and seemed to close in with each murder. So far he had killed over 30 families and had cause caused in the city and its surrounding communities and thus M-21 took a personal interest in this case and sought to hunt the killer down.

After three days of tracking and searching he soon found the killer and quickly killed him, as all had agreed that he was too much a psychopath that needed to be put down, with a well placed shot at the heart by a Dragunov. From the later reports that he got it seemed to be that the killer was a Magnus and was gathering specific body parts of certain people for a ritual to create a chimera.

The dead Magnus had no success but still continued on and from what the police had gathered from his base of operations he was nearing completion in his experiment. Too bad he had to die and none of the police that were participating in the case felt remorse for the dead Magnus.

Further analysis of the Magnus notes and body yielded many results such as the discovery of soul based circuits and complete tomes on runes and puppetry magic. Though the circuits were found to be inferior compared to their full body circuits that were created by coating their nerves with prana and creating an invisible layer which when became permanent would allow the nerves to also transfer prana and also increase their overall reaction time. On top of that the invisible layer would also become part of the natural body increasing both magical resistance and mana capacity.

Based on the findings, the GHOST and its affiliated allies soon found that the Magnus and his brethren were quite reclusive and sociopathic in nature. They found that this Magi were also very traditional and did not use modern equipments for helping their experiments and works but also did nothing to share their limited knowledge and help preserve it.

They also found about bounded fields and its advance applications and also a number of tracking and detection spells by which the Magnus was avoiding arrest. After going through the spells it was made and immediate priority to search a counter for it which was easy enough once Miyuki took over the project.

Later during the same time as M-21's case the rest of the GHOST members were also on their specific assignments in which they found many things that would be helpful for their organization.

Tsukishima during an archeological dig in the Ireland came across a library containing tomes on alchemy, reality marbles and books on Vampires or Apostle Dead Ancestors as the books refers and other tomes related to the Magecraft that the previous owners seemed to be studying before being wiped out. The Magecraft that the family use to practice was creation of multiple Reality Marbles in a single person and they were even successful but many died due to the high prana demanding cost which either burned their circuits to none existence or outright killed them.

Tsukishima soon cataloged everything and send them back to their Research department for further analysis and decoding and went back to Japan soon after.

Esdese meanwhile was on a mission to help wipe out some terrorists in Congo with the local military and came across a British teenage girl who was helping in the relieve camps after some time the teen soon seem to gain an some sort of admiration for her and by the end of the mission Esdese seem to have become some sort of sister like figure to the teen.

When Esdese offered her to join the GHOST crops due to her amazing technical skills with technology almost on par if not beyond that of Miyuki something that was beyond normal, she quickly agreed. The teen's name was Nina Einstein.

For Karasuba her job was elimination of terrorists and rescue of their hostage, the daughter of the PM of England during which she came across several vampires whom she killed with a smile and also a child vampire named Evangeline A.K. McDowell, which she found from her memories. Karasuba found Evangeline unconscious and she seemed to be under some sort of curse. After reporting the situation Karasuba received the message to bring her back to HQ, courtesy of Shirou who wanted to help the child vampire, for further treatment.

As for Shirou, Taiga and Miyuki themselves they were entertaining two strange and unique guests, the guests being an alternate older version of Shirou and his teacher in all things, the Yondaime Rikudou Sennin, Kakashi Hatake.

Kakashi explained to the three that he was taking his student on a training trip and while returning seemed to have jumped in the wrong dimension. That statement did receive three face faults and a huge sweat drop. After an entertaining and interesting conversation and also meeting the rest of the GHOSTs Kakashi and his student Shirou decided to go on their way but not before promising to visit them and also giving them a scroll regarding dimensional travel and coordinates to their dimension and another coordinate to a special place which Kakashi recommended going first.

Unknown to them Kakashi had also used a special technique to keep them hidden from a certain trolling dead ancestor or also call The Wizard Who Did It.

* * *

After the end of the crazy but fun filled day at least for most of them everyone retired to bed, knowing that the next few days would be some of the busiest days of their lives.

The next few weeks did proved busy as the Research Departments became incredibly busy with the salvaged tomes and notes of the dead Magnus and also from the Library found in the dig. They began to modify and create new spells based on the notes as well as delve into new the new field like runes and reality marble research which kept Miyuki and the newly recruited Nina busy.

Speaking of Nina Esdese had taken upon herself to teach her everything about Magecraft and help her accommodate in the organization. Nina also became the newest resident of the Emiya Household.

Karasuba, M-21, Tsukishima and Esdese also went over the combat abilities of the Magi that they knew from the tomes and also made a list of potential threats and allies, though the latter consisted mainly of non-magi. While Taiga during all this seemed to have landed herself a teaching job and seemed to have found two students to pass on her sword skills and archery skills and her other Martial art skills, the students being Rin Tohsaka and Sakura Matou.

As for Evangeline she was making remarkable recovery according to the doctors and form her blood sample that were taken for study also yielded some results and a path to a new magic Magia Erebea.

As for Shirou he took upon himself to crack open the secrets of the scroll that Kakashi had given them and was successful after three and a half weeks and extremely liberal use of the hyperbolic time chamber.

Shirou was able to create a device using the instruction from the scroll and was sure that the device works. After gathering all the GHOSTs Shirou opened a portal and following Kakashi's recommendation entered the coordinates of the special place that he mentioned.

After entering the coordinates and activating the device, the device created a black portal with shimmering pink-purple borders. It was wide enough for a car to pass through and according to Shirou if more power is added and stabilized the portal's size could be increased and decreased.

After entering the portal the GHOSTs found themselves in a strange place. It was pitched black yet they could see everything clearly. The place was filled with books and strange relics there were even floating words and even some of the items were made of words themselves. They even found strange strands of threads which if one looked carefully was like a film strip filled with pictures and upon touching them one could even hear sounds. They even found strange giant circular stones with strange languages written on it and many other things.

But before they could explore more of the place they were stopped by a fifteen year old girl, the girl wore a black dress and had a flowing black hair, fair skin and amethyst colored eyes. When asked why they could not explore more she said that they had not the required knowledge, skills or experience to explore more nor had they done anything yet to gain access to other places except for the current section. Afterwards when they asked who she was, she replied.

"I am Akasha, Librarian of the Root Archive."

* * *

**And done and done well for this chapter I seriously had major problems especially with the dialogues and such so it may take some time to post the final drafts but here is the Basic draft of the first chapter of fate Creator or faker so look out for the final draft of the story and also I might put the character statistic in a separate story or a new chapter so keep a lookout for them too till ten bye and don't forget to Review.**


End file.
